1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus controlling interference in a multi-hop network, and a relay node and a node pair using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A communications system is a collection of individual communications networks, transmission systems, relay stations, tributary stations, and data terminal equipment (DTE) usually capable of interconnection and interoperation to form an integrated whole. However, only 1% of mobile devices or stand-alone electronic devices existing are connected to one another over a network. However, with the development of communication technologies and the trend toward unification through device integration, smart phones, sensor devices, and other communication devices form a large network. In addition, a large number of users of communication terminals use a various applications for content sharing, synchronization, outputting, and gaming using wireless connection between devices. To respond to an increased demand for connectivity, wireless access technologies may support a device-to-device (D2D) communication beyond a cellular communication using an existing infrastructure.
The D2D communication in an early stage is based on a single-hop transmission technology, but is moving toward multiple hops. Additionally, in one communication scenario including a single source node and a single destination node, an existing relay technology generally employs a plurality of relay nodes to obtain a diversity gain or a multiplexing gain. However, it is expected that a plurality of node pairs will often transmit signals concurrently in a so-called multiple unicast multi-hop network. Accordingly, a need exists to control interference between a plurality of node pairs and a plurality of relay nodes.